1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mounting assemblies for electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting assembly with a ball and socket joint, wherein the ball and socket are easily separable for quick installation and removal of an electronic device. Receipt
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electronic devices in vehicles has increased in recent years. For example, it is increasingly more common to see electronic devices such as global positioning satellite (GPS) devices, portable telephones, radios and personal digital assistants (PDAs) mounted within vehicles either permanently or, in the case of portable electronics, removably. Many of these devices have displays which visibly communicate information to one or more users. Thus, it is advantageous to be able to adjust a position and angle of such devices to provide maximum viewing capability to the user or users. Portable devices are further advantageous in that they can be taken from the vehicle and used outside of the vehicle.
Due to the wide variety of electronic devices that can be mounted within a vehicle, many different types of mounting apparatuses exist that can secure an electronic device to the dashboard, windshield, floor, or other support surface in a vehicle such that a user may adjust a position of the device. One type of mounting apparatus used with portable electronic devices includes a base connected to a cradle via a ball and socket joint. The base is fixedly or permanently secured to a surface of the vehicle, and the ball and socket joint allows the cradle to be selectively positioned in any of a broad range of positions relative to the base. The cradle receives an electronic device and retains the electronic device with screws or similar fastening devices, allowing a user to selectively adjust a position or orientation of the electronic device.
While this type of prior art mounting apparatus is operable to mount a portable electronic device to a vehicle so that the device can be repositioned, it suffers from certain limitations. The cradles of prior mount apparatuses increase the size, weight, and cost of the apparatus, for example, and require a user to loosen or tighten the screws or other fasteners each time the electronic devices are mounted to or removed from the cradles, and loosen and subsequently tighten the screws each time it is desired to re-position the electronic devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vehicle mounting apparatus for a portable electronic device that does not suffer from the problems and limitations of the prior art.